


For Those He Could Yet Save

by living_shadow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_shadow/pseuds/living_shadow
Summary: And after all… a smile better suited a hero. And that’s what he was, wasn’t he?Shadowbringers from my WoL POV.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	1. Silvertear Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small project I'm kicking off since I have started my NG+ and am having many feels once more about my WoL and our good boi the Crystal Exarch.

~Silvertear Lake~

A lone figure on a windswept, crystalline shore, thoughts adrift on a breeze carried by the calm waters of Silvertear Lake. Theseus knew it was almost time to board the ferry but as he approached the shoreline of the lake, the tower soaring above the landscape, his steps faltered. Here he had faced death thrice over, and won, Midgardsormr, Xande, and the World of Darkness. Against the odds and against, he often felt, the Gods themselves, he had overcome the fates and lived to fight another day. 

To fight for those he had lost. 

_Laughter upon a summer breeze, adventure in the air. A smile suffused with warm firelight, snowstorm raging outside. A broken Warrior, misled and used._

For those he could yet save. 

_Allies on the frontline, rallying to his sword. His friends, minds trapped he did not know where, but safe for the time being. For how long..? A world on the brink of destruction, a black rose infecting the land._

Ears flick as he hears footsteps approaching, tilting his head Theseus peers over his shoulder at who has arrived. Tataru. He quickly offers the lalafel a smile as she approaches, stride confident as ever, as he turns to face her, wiping away his melancholic expression with disquieting ease. His memories were his burden to bear, their lives his legacy to carry on. And after all… a smile better suited a hero. And that’s what he was, wasn’t he? _~Are we?~_

“Tataru, are we ready to depart?” 

“Just about! The skipper is tying up the last of the supplies now. It seems those fellows at Ironworks are hauling an entire workshops worth of equipment over!” 

Shaking her head in mock exasperation Tataru can’t quite keep the smile from her face, excitement and hope at finding some shred of information on what has befallen their friends keeping her on her toes. Wandering down from his vantage point Theseus shrugs, heavy armour rustling softly, “I suppose if they believe it’s necessary then we can’t complain.” Tataru just raises an eyebrow at him as they make their way to the ferry together. As they board he finds himself casting one last glance at the shoreline, looking for… he didn’t know what. But as the boat cast away Theseus turned his gaze forwards, to the far side of the lake, to the tower. It’s crystalline structure hiding away and protecting, he hoped, a slumbering archon, a friend. Perhaps their excavations at the base of the site may prove useful for more than just the discovery of this mysterious beacon they were searching for. 

There was much to be said on the bravery and heroism of G’raha Tia. The members of NOAH and the Ironworks crew who worked with them during their exploration of the tower acknowledged his sacrifice, but there was little to be done. Discussing one’s bravery would not bring them back, would not free them from a self-imposed prison. And self-imposed or not, G’raha did not deserve to be forgotten. Did not deserve to be left behind, to awake in a future where no one knew his story. Knew him. _~Like we knew him.~_ If Theseus could find any hint of a clue at rescuing his friend he would take it, just as he would take on any hardship or trial he must to save the scions. He would not abandon his friends. Any of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping onto the far shore of Silvertear has Theseus’ head on the swivel. All around him were familiar faces, adventurers from Mor Dhona, members of the Ironworks, members from Noah. Some he had not seen in many moons buts all around him he saw hope, they were here to help him. To help the scions. He knew Tataru and Krile were both working with him but to see so many stepping forward to help his friends was emboldening. They would find this beacon. They must.

As he continued making his way through the excavation site his ears flick once more as he hears two well-known voices calling out to him. 

“Biggs, Wedge.” He says with almost a tinge or relief. He had worked with these two before, knew he could trust them to find a solution no matter what the problem. 

“Theseus, ‘tis good to see ya again. Cid sends his regards but he’s been called away on other business at the front lines.”

“So you’ve got us instead.” Chimes Wedge as he steps in front of Biggs’ legs, “We’ll see that beacon found don’t you worry!” 

“Thank you both.” Theseus says sincerely, offering a small nod as he continues through the site. “I am glad that the Ironworks were able to spare anyone. Please send my regards to Cid when you can.” His strong suit was never making small talk, especially during times of trouble, but formalities were always an easy fall back. He did not need other’s knowing the Warrior of Light was near sick with worry. Sick with _guilt_. That he had been unable to do anything thus far to help his friends had left him feeling rather inadequate, and as he had cast his gaze upon the Crystal Tower he had only been reminded of another who he had failed. He would not fail them anymore. 

Stepping through crumbled remains and rocky outcrops Theseus carefully picks his way towards the far end of the site, ignoring calls from the others that their preliminary investigations were not yet finished. He would find nothing here that could harm him. No monsters prowled the base of this tower and it had not been so long ago they had cleared the interior of them either. The only danger he would find here were his memories. 

Eyes scanning the ground Theseus’ gaze catches on a metal disk roughly the size of his palm with what looked like… the Ironworks symbol on it? Confusion marring his face Theseus reaches down to pick up the object and calls out to his companions. Perhaps an object from their first exploration of the site? But how did it get there? As Biggs and Wedge approach with Tataru at their heels Theseus holds out the object for them to inspect. 

“Why would ya look a’ that Wedge! It’s th’ Ironworks symbol!” 

“But what’s it doing down here? And what is that anyway, doesn’t look like anyth- Theseus!”

Theseus very quickly felt himself zoning out from their ongoing conversation as he felt a piercing headache develop, much like when he was accosted by the Echo but this… It was different, it was building up, almost like a buzzing was coming from the object. But why could no one else hear it? Why was it only him? Suddenly he felt his knees hit the ground as he dropped the device, hands clutching his head as a voice spoke, echoing within his mind… 

“Now… Now I have you! Stay with me… Focus on my voice! Let expanse contract, eon become instant… Throw wide the gate that we may pass!” 

Theseus could do nothing but what the voice asked… so he listened, focused on a voice that was achingly familiar yet resonated sharply in his mind. He thought he could hear the other’s speaking to him, worry evident in their voices but he could say nothing, do nothing except focus on the overwhelming presence in his mind, gripping his consciousness as both a caress and a vice all at once… 

The last he heard from his friends as he succumbed to the summons was a distant, “Find our friends and bring them home…” He would. He could not fail again.


	2. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus finds himself in a new world and finds more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this piece! It's already blowing out of proportion but oh well. Please note my work in unbeta'd so there are probably a few mistakes! [Tense? Never heard of her?] Please enjoy this chapter though and our first glimpse of the exarch :D

Light. Blinding light all around him. And then he was falling… falling through the abyss, shards swirling past him in a myriad of prismatic colours before his eyes caught on an image, reflected in crystalline fragments.

_Raubaghn, charging at Ilberd, sword raised in defiance. Alphinaud huddled next to him against the cold, Ishgard in the far distance. Estinien, armour red, rage flowing from his shattered form. Aymeric at his door, come to him as a friend, then running to his bedside, first to greet him as he awoke. Alisaie, fear in her eyes as she was torn away on the frontlines. Haurchefant, blood on his lips, shield shattered beside him, a whispered, “Oh.. do not look at me so…”_

And then…

_Ardbert, pain lacing his every word, a plea to an uncaring world, “We did everything right! Everything that was asked of us and still… Still it came to this!”_

_A Warrior of Light. Fallen._

Memories. Fragments of his life, crystallized before him, torn open and sealed in a beat of his heart as he spiraled through the void, hands reaching out to grab hold even as they fly past him, heedless of his agony. But as soon as they had begun, they stopped and the shards are replaced by a glow before him, growing in size as he tumbles ever downward, and then he sees her. A figure wreathed by light as if it were a halo, a flood of light braced by her will. A glance over her shoulder, face hidden as Theseus takes in the sight before him as the apparition speaks, “Your time has not yet come.” Baffled he reaches out to try and grab the figure but just as the shards appeared and disappeared, so too did she. His time…? He didn’t understand. A silent cry left his lips, he didn’t understand any of it… why was he seeing this? As the specter disappeared though Theseus continued falling towards the light, reaching up to shield his eyes as he was engulfed once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Discomfort. That was the first the first sensation he had as he slowly awoke, blinding light of the abyss transforming into the harsh light of a quiet forest, violet trees a stark contrast against bleached trunks. Where was he… Slowly rising Theseus didn’t know what to make of the environment around him. He had seen snow swept plains and sandy deserts. Crystalized trees and structures reaching far into the sky but this… Looking to the sky he squints, eyes unable to adjust to the blinding white above him. Where was the sun… These were no clouds above him. Useless to try and figure that out for now, he had to find a settlement, anyone really. He had to find his friends. And whoever it was that had ripped him from Silvertear to this godsforsaken land. 

Stumbling for a moment Theseus begins his trek to find any hint of civilization, taking stock of his surroundings and own inventory, he had his weapon and not much else at this point, he supposed he would have to make do. Wandering aimlessly he catches a scent on the wind. Smoke. There was someone nearby. Ears flicks as he cautiously follows the smell, listening out for any signs of trouble, hands poised to grab the sword from his back at a moments notice. He is pleasantly relieved however when he finds a sole traveller, small pot bubbling over a campfire, liquor in hand. 

“Ho there stranger! What brings ye to these parts so late at night?” 

Theseus’ brow pinches at the mans words, visibly taken aback at his statement. “Night..? But it's the middle of the day…” His words are guarded as he speaks, trying not to show his disbelief. 

“Hahaha!” The man bursts out, “Oldest joke in th’ book that one. Come,” he says as he beckons jovially to Theseus, “Have a drink with me lad.” He shakes the bottle in his hand rather temptingly towards Theseus but he shakes his head. 

“I’m afraid I cannot. I must find the nearest township. Could you tell me where to find it.” 

“O’ aye the nearest settlement? Not from around these parts are you boy. You’d best head to the Crystarium then, largest settlement for malms around. You walk out into that clearing over there and you’ll find your bearings, can’t miss the crystal spire lad. Off ye go then, leave a peddler to his drinks.” Smiling, the man waves him off with a hearty swig of his drink and Theseus offers him a small nod before heading in the direction he had pointed, seeing the clearing come into view. 

As he steps into the small hollow Theseus’ gaze is immediately drawn up and a small gasp escapes his lips. “It can’t be…” He mutters in disbelief. It was the Crystal Tower, clear as day. How could it have gotten here… Where even was here… This land without sun, yet bathed in light. It couldn’t be the same one…. could it? Is this where G’raha had ended up? He can’t draw his eyes away as his breath comes out in a shuddering heave, maybe he could save them all… _~But at what cost.~_

Blinking away his shock Theseus begins the trek towards the Crystal Tower, he would find his answers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His footsteps echo against the silent forest as he continues along the path he had found on his journey towards the tower. The world seems to wait with baited breath as gravel crunches underfoot and Theseus can’t help but feel a sense of foreboding, his ears flicking as he hears a noise behind him. Casting a swift glance over his shoulder he sees nothing but picks up his pace slightly, he did not know what manner of beasts lay in these areas and while he was confident he could defend himself, he didn't want to if he could avoid it. 

Shortly after he hears the noise however Theseus sees large gates come into view, a guard posted at the entry and he feels a brief sense of relief before he collects himself, straightening his posture and fixing his face into a calm mask. It would not do to alarm the guardsmen. As he approaches he hears a strange voice call out to him, accent thick and foreign to his ears, “You there. Traveller. What business do you have at the Crystarium?”

Theseus feels his eyes widen as he takes in the guard but quickly hides his astonishment. Before him stood an imposing woman, rounded glaives at the ready, with ears that stretched above her head like a rabbit. He knew Miqo’te shared similar aspects with felines and Aura were noted for their similarity to dragons but he had never seen a race such as this. Her fierce eyes and alertness had him standing taller, holding back the sensation to offer a salute. A captain of the guard no doubt. 

“I am looking for someone…” He replies cautiously. Before he can continue however he is taken aback as the guard before him hurls her weapons through the air in a savage arc to a point behind him and he whirls around to see her target. A creature of pure white, with ravenous eyes and blood dripping from its maw. It is gone quickly however as one more hit of the guard’s weapons has the beast tumbling to the ground before dissipating in a shower of light. Turning back to face the guard he asks suspiciously, “What the hell was that? No ordinary beast turns to light such as that.” 

“What do you mean ‘what is that?’” The incredulous tone in her voice is quickly replaced with a serious tenor however as she catches sight of an item on the ground where the creature had dissipated, “That was a Sineater. And it looks like this one had just eaten.” 

Theseus follows her gaze back to the ring on the ground and feels his stomach lurch. The peddler. Closing his eyes he let’s out a strained sigh. Another soul lost, and he had been useless. He supposed his instincts had been correct though. He was being followed. 

His thoughts are interrupted however when the guard turns back to him, lips pursed and eyes narrowed, “Where are you from, stranger…” 

“I’m from Eorzea.” 

“I have never heard of such a place. Lying will not get you in this gate, stranger.” 

Theseus’ brow furrows at her words, he had not been lying but he did not know where he was…. Perhaps she had never heard of Eorzea… Their conversation is interrupted however when he hears hastily approaching footsteps and an eerily familiar voice float through the air. 

“Ahh Lyna. You’ve met my guest I see.” 

The guard, Lyna, gives a formal salute as the man approaches, his stately robes swirling around him in his haste, deep hood hiding his face and golden staff glinting in the unnatural light. It was him. The voice from his mind, the one who had called him across the void, through the abyss. Hearing him now he could not help but feel the same sense of familiarity he had before, the lilt of his voice without the accompanying headache a gentle tenor and achingly familiar. 

“Exarch! My apologies, I should have known he was one of yours.” She gives Theseus a once over, understanding appearing on her face. Clearly he was not the first person from the Source she had encountered. He wondered which of his companions had met her. 

“It is no problem Lyna. I will escort our guest from here. Please, inform the guard he is to come and go as he pleases.” 

“Aye, Exarch. I shall.” Giving another salute Lyna makes her way back to her post, leaving Theseus and the Exarch to their business. A solider through and through he thinks. His eyes drift back to the Exarch however and he turns an analytical gaze on the man before him. His stately robes gave little away he decided except that they were of exceptional quality and judging by the depth and shadow of his hood, enchanted to hid more of his face than would normally be possible. His cupid’s bow lips however have Theseus pausing, he remembers a smile like that, lips upturned in a broken promise, red eyes holding knowledge beyond their years. But the crystal fissure across his cheek and crystalline arm, glinting in the light, prevent his thoughts from straying too far. It could not be him. Not to mention the notable lack of ears and tail. Rare are miqo’te who would willingly hide their ears, even less so their tails, an G’raha had never been fond of either. Nor had he been a mage. Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding Theseus tracks his eyes back up to where he guessed this stranger’s would be, expression hardening and voice taking on a dangerous edge. “So you are the one who has called me from my home, stolen my friends, and taken me from a battlefront. I hope for your sake you have a good reason for this, Exarch.” 

The Exarch at least has the sense to display, from what he could see, a remorseful look, as he speaks, “Yes. I.. I am sorry for any inconvenience but I assure you my reason for your summoning is no small matter. I think however it would be best if we continue this discussion in a more private setting. Please, allow me to escort you to the Crystarium where we may discuss the matter at hand in full.” 

Turning away the Exarch leads Theseus towards the towering monument before them and he can do nothing but follow his instructions once more. Sighing, he follows a few steps behind, the haunting familiarity of his voice at odds with his peculiar appearance and apparent need for secrecy. He did not know if he would find the answers he needed. Rather he thought perhaps he had found a new one entirely. Just _who_ exactly was the Exarch?


End file.
